Island of Misfit Boys
Summary Koji, Takuya, and Tommy fall onto a floating island filled with toys. Unknown to them, however, the island is being piloted by ShadowToyAgumon that want to go to the human world so they can bully children. They begin to explore the island and Koji becomes annoyed when Tommy starts playing with the toys. Takuya, apparently not wanting Koji to think he is childish too, tells Tommy to stop playing and they continue on. Koji suggests that they go to the Forest Terminal to meet up with Zoe and J.P., but Tommy is distracted by toys again and Koji becomes angry, saying that Tommy needs to grow up or he'll end up getting the group killed. His attitude angers Takuya, who scolds him for being so mean to a little kid and claiming he now understands why Koji has no friends. Tommy manages to get them to stop fighting and they all board a toy train to cover more ground. Takuya spots a Monzaemon and decides to ask him for help, but Monzaemon tackles him. The children run away from Monzaemon (who is now convinced that they are playing tag), and hide in a boat. Unfortunately, the boat turns out to be a ride and begins to swing back and forth. When the boat stops swinging, the three got off and Takuya offers Tommy a piggy-back ride. Koji is again annoyed, saying that Takuya never thinks ahead and is a poor leader. Takuya shoots back that Koji is selfish, but Tommy breaks up the fight saying he can walk. Takuya suggests seeing if anyone lives in a nearby building and as they walk toward it, they are spotted by a ShadowToyAgumon. He orders Monzaemon to kidnap them, but when he hesitates he is turned into WaruMonzaemon. After another heated argument between Koji and Takuya, the group continues on until WaruMonzaemon kidnaps Tommy. When the older boys attempt to chase after, WaruMonzaemon uses his Heartbreak Attack and the boys both become too depressed to continue until after WaruMonzaemon has escaped. Takuya begins to worry over Tommy, remembering a time he lost his little brother at an amusement park. When Koji makes an insensitive remark about kids being a pain, Takuya gets angry and says that Koji is the most selfish person in two worlds. When he demands to know how Koji treats his siblings, Koji admits he doesn't have any. Takuya softens and tries to get Koji to imagine that Tommy is his little brother and that he's alone and afraid. Without answering, Koji suddenly begins to run and Takuya follows him. They come upon a lavender castle, but when they attempt to cross the drawbridge, the ShadowToyAgumon bring it up and the boys fall into the moat. Fortunately, a Pandamon finds them and helps them reach a hidden entrance to the castle. Pandamon reveals that the ShadowToyAgumon want revenge against the children that stopped playing with them, but the normal toys just want to play. Pandamon shows them the entrance to the castle and the boys arrive in the courtyard, but are immediately surrounded by ShadowToyAgumon. Koji and Takuya spirit evolve to defend themselves. The ShadowToyAgumon join together to build toy tanks and giant robots, but Lobomon and Agunimon manage to trick them into hurting themselves. Koji and Takuya purify the ShadowToyAgumon and they become the good ToyAgumon. Koji and Takuya then rush into the castle to find Tommy, but it turns out he is simply playing games with Monzaemon, who only wanted to play and has reverted to his good self. To make up for their sins, the ToyAgumon give the boys a small plane to take them to the Forest Terminal. Featured characters Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors *When facing against the ShadowToyAgumon, Koji takes out his D-Tector and his spirit forms on-screen. But when it pulls back from the D-Tectors screen, Takuya is shown digivolving. Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references *The title is a reference to "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer". Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes